


Un día cualquiera

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un día cualquiera. No había incendios que apagar y no era la primera vez que Dean limpiaba una herida; tampoco la primera que curaba a su hermano. Sin embargo era la primera vez, desde que había vuelto del infierno, que la piel de su hermano le quemaba entre los dedos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni personajes, ni mundo, ni serie, ni nada reconocible me pertenece. Blablabla.
> 
> Notas: Está sin betear. Es una viñeta muy corta, un poco tonta, pero espero que os guste. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA (en el motel de carretera un millón)**

 

Era una tarde cualquiera. Uno de esos días en los que todavía no había señales, ni pistas que presagiaran la materialización de algo excepcional. Ni desastres, ni demonios ni ángeles a los que evitar. Un día de huevos fritos versus café descafeinado, AC/DC versus el mariquita de Elton John, “sal de la ducha de una vez” versus “vete a la mierda, Dean”. Era un día cualquiera, en un pueblo sin nombre del Estado de Michigan y en el motel de carretera un millón.

Dean se estaba derritiendo. Hacía calor y el aire acondicionado, a razón de treinta pavos la habitación, consistía únicamente en un zumbido insoportable. El sudor se le adhería a la frente, a la camiseta, al humor, mientras sus manos se deslizaban mecánicamente sobre la Desert Eagle (limpiar, pulir y preparar) y su mirada se detenía una y otra vez sobre Sam: tirado sobre la cama, rostro concentrado y portátil sobre las piernas. No habían transcurrido ni veinticuatro horas y Sam, a pesar del vendaje que le envolvía el pecho, ya estaba decidido a encontrar un nuevo caso, un nuevo motel al que mudarse, unas nuevas cicatrices que tatuarse. Y no era que a Dean le molestara que su hermano por fin abrazase el negocio familiar con entusiasmo. Joder, le había costado un Stanford, peleas y años perdidos. No. El problema era esa sensación que palpitaba en su piel. Esa corazonada de que tanta dedicación escondía un punto suicida, un punto de “acabemos ya, aquí, ahora, como sea”.

El rougaru de la noche anterior había encendido todas sus alarmas. Y la imprudencia de Sam, convertida en un cuchillo a punto de atravesarle los pulmones, se lo había confirmado. El muy imbécil se había lanzado contra ese engendro sin plan, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Sin demasiada esperanza de éxito o con mucha de otra cosa. Cuando Dean se dio cuenta, ya era tarde: Sam sangraba y el rougaru (Roger, cuarenta años de vida y dos hijos) se  prendía como una antorcha en la pestilente oscuridad del sótano. Tuvo que recoger a su hermano del charco de sangre (con el corazón desbocado, palpitando el nombre de Sam como si fueran puñetazos) y arrastrarlo hasta el coche para quitarle la camisa. Faltándole el aliento, faltándole la lucidez. Al final, la herida no fue nada que una botella de whisky y una aguja trémula no pudiera curar. Pero Dean sabía que esa noche se había roto algo más que piel y venas.

No habían hablado del tema. En Winchesterlandia no se tenían ese tipo de “conversaciones” salvo que Sam tuviera el día moñas y quisiera hacerle terapia a Dean. Y no era el caso.

Esta vez era Sam el que continuaba con los rituales de “aquí no ha pasado nada”, con esa calma callada que vibraba, bullía, por debajo de la superficie para reventar en cualquier momento. Seguía tecleando, el ceño fruncido, el calor goteándole por la cara. Sam había aprendido muy deprisa a poner muros de contingencia. Lo llevaba en los genes y la verdad era que tenía de donde copiar. Y aunque Dean quería preguntar (saber, indagar), se limitó a dejar la pistola sobre la mesilla y a dirigirse al baño. ¿Era la octava?, ¿la décima vez que se lavaba las manos? Le resultaba imposible quitarse la sensación que tenía pegada a los dedos. El picor, la quemazón, la densidad de la sangre de su hermano. El nudo en el estómago. A veces todo era demasiado complicado.

Volvió a la habitación con un ejército de antisépticos entre las manos.  

—Hey—llamó, mostrándole los regalos—, hora de jugar a las enfermeras…

En silencio, su hermano entornó los ojos y se levantó la camiseta con aire de resignación. Ni siquiera una sonrisa. Dean le destapó el corte que le cruzaba la espalda y en fin, definitivamente no había sido su mejor día cosiendo. En cada punto de sutura podía leerse la desesperación, la torpeza, el miedo. Recorrió con los dedos el contorno de la herida, presionando, mientras el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba con el sonido de una queja. Se había infectado. Descargó la mitad de la botella de alcohol (esta vez de 96 grados) sobre la espalda de su hermano. Con precisión, con el corazón desbocado, con el calor de Sam envolviéndole la piel. Había estado tan cerca de morir… Deslizó una de sus manos por el hombro de Sam, y de pronto, le asaltaron los recuerdos. Todo piel, labios, saliva y besos, y brazos y piernas repletas de jadeos, y éxtasis de palabras susurradas y otras gritadas, y era Sam sobre él, y Dean sobre Sam, y entonces lo eran todo y se deshacían, derritiéndose en los brazos del otro, follando, gimiendo y eran lo que siempre habían querido…

Apartó la mano y se alejó de la cama con rapidez, trastabillando. Sin saber muy bien si lo hacía porque le aterraba o porque lo deseaba.

—¿Dean? —La voz de Sam repleta de otras preguntas.

Carraspeó, intentado encontrar su voz. 

—No pasa nada, Sam —poniendo todo su autocontrol en cada sílaba—, la herida sólo está un poco infectada… Voy a pasar un momento al supermercado, a ver si tienen gasas.

Con las piernas temblando, recogió la cartera y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Sam pudiera  replicar algo, antes de que pudiera leer en su rostro la culpa. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado?

Era un día cualquiera. No había incendios que apagar y no era la primera vez que Dean limpiaba una herida; tampoco la primera que curaba a su hermano. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que Sam tenía ocho años, desde que su hermano había decidido que quería correr más, mucho más rápido que cualquiera. Sin embargo era la primera vez, desde que había vuelto del infierno, que la piel de su hermano le quemaba entre los dedos. Era la primera vez que los recuerdos de aquellos cuarenta años de tortura volvían a él con tanta fuerza, la primera vez que se presentaban durante la vigilia.

Pero sobre todo, era la primera vez que había deseado tocar realmente a su hermano.

 

 


End file.
